Midnight Stars
by RobinTAD
Summary: Vampire rule #13 NEVER let a wolf imprint on you. Oh snap. "Renesmee's not even a vampire." I screamed panicked. "It doesn't matter. They are coming now." Carlisle explained. What will happen to the Cullens and Jacob? Read my first book to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them, all I own is my dream that gave me the idea.**

* * *

**Hello, okay so this is my first story I have written other then stories for school. I have been in french immersion for 2 years now, so my grammer most likely isn't right. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and share it with your friends :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Surprise!

"I can't believe you Jacob! This is completely your fault! Our baby might get hurt! "

"C'mon Bella, give it a break, I couldn't control myself. Please stop blaming me." Jacob replied

"You definitely could've controlled it! Don't lie to me! "

"Bella everything is going to be alright." Edward said in his soothing voice.

"But what if Renesmee ends up dying? Edward this is our only child."

"Bella, she won't die. The three of us will run north and hide out there."

"NO!" Jacob yelled "I am not staying here while my love is all the way up north, either she stays, or I go."

"Fine, Jacob, you can come with us. See my sweet Bella, with Jacob there, we can go out and hunt

together while Jacob watches Renesmee." Edward compromised.

"Well... I guess that would be okay." I replied.

"Edward, you guys can't all go up north, the Volturi might catch your scent and wonder why you guys are travelling all the way up there to hunt with Jacob." Alice explained.

I happened to glance over at Alice right when she was having one of her visions again, I thought nothing of it, but like I always did, I asked her:

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

"Edward they heard, they are planning to come in a few days. We can't do anything." Alice answered.

"What if we try to gather up all the vampires and wolves to fight against them?" Edward suggested.

"We could try, but there are a lot of them."

"Maybe we should wait and ask Carlisle about this when he gets back from work." I suggested.

"Yes that is a good idea, Carlisle would know more about this then any of us." Edward replied.

"I think we should have a good 'Ol battle Royal with 'em."

"Emmett you just want to fight, if you really want to, we can just go outside and start up our own fight. I think we should listen to Bella and wait until Carlisle gets home." Rosalie said.

"We all know what that fight will end up with" I whispered to Edward.

"Hey! I heard that 'lil sis, and yeah it probably will." Emmett replied while winking.

"Oh yeah, you guys can hear me can't you. If I could, I would probably be blushing right about now." The whole room started chuckling at my comment.

Edward and I went to our meadow with Renesmee to think. We thought of getting all the vampire covens together again like we did last time, but Edward said that a lot of us would end up dying, unless we were to change some more humans into vampires.

Renesmee seemed to love our meadow; whenever we would visit there she would pick the flowers, run around and just be herself. She most always seemed to do this back at Carlisle and Esme's but here she seemed to be different, a good different.

Later that night when Carlisle came home, we ran the ideas through him; Edward explained his idea and Carlisle seemed to think more about this idea then the others. With Emmett's idea of just fighting them Carlisle gave a quick 'No.' But with Edwards idea he gave it some thought. Finally Carlisle said to us that Edward's idea was great. If we are able to gather up enough vampires and have the pack on our side too, we can finally put a stop to the Volturi and their dreaded rules. There was only one problem with that idea though. Some vampire covens didn't like having the pack near them with the pack being the natural enemy of the vampire.

"Bella, why are you so nervous still?" Jasper asked.

"Well we still don't know if the other vampire covens will help us and if they will allow the pack to be near them." I explained.

"Bella has a point honey." Esme agreed.

"Maybe if we were to explain to them what happened with us and the vampire army they might see their other side, and help us out. I mean it's not just us who has a problem with the rules. Also with Bella on our side it'll be hard for them to even touch us." Carlisle suggested.

"Oh no Carlisle, don't say that! I had so much trouble last time trying to keep everyone safe! I will try my best to keep everyone covered, but everyone has to keep their guard up in case I don't get everybody in."

"Okay Bella that would be helping us out a great deal." Carlisle replied.

"So, uh who shall be telling the pack?" I asked.

"Well Bella, I think you should. That way you can have some time to talk with Jacob and apologize for all the yelling you did to him earlier." Esme suggested.

"You know what? Sitting around this table talking with you guys at such an early hour of the morning, reminds me of when we had the vote whether or not I should become a vampire." I said slyly trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Bella it is sort of a similar situation." Rosalie agreed.

"Yes, except for the fact that there is the biggest coven of vampires trying to put a stop between Renesmee and Jacob's 'relationship'." Emmett said getting annoyed.

"Alice and Jasper. Can you two stop making goo goo faces at each other? We are in the middle of discussing a very important situation." Edward said angrily.

"Well Edward, technically we are done with this meeting because we all already agreed to Bella going to talk to Jacob. I can already see her going over there and talking with him. The rest of the situation can wait until we know more of what is going on." Alice explained.

"Carlisle, do we have permission to leave?" Rosalie asked. I could see that her and Emmett were wanting to get out of here as fast as they could.

"Yes, I think we have it all sorted out. Bella will talk to Jacob tomorrow, while we try to get all the covens together and travel here."

"Sounds good to me." Emmett replied.

"Bella what are you nervous about now, whatever it is you must be really nervous, its blocking out all the other emotions in the room." Jasper asked.

"Well... I guess I'm just nervous about talking to Jacob tomorrow. I yelled at him a lot today." Everyone in the room started laughing, except for Edward, he just chuckled.

"Stop it! I'm only nervous because I might be losing my best friend. I yelled at him a lot, and said some harsh things"

"Bella, there is nothing to be worried about, Jacob will forgive you, and he will get the pack to help us out." Edward said confidently.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes. I read Alice's mind while she had her vision. Isn't that right Alice?"

"Alice!"

"ALICE!" we all shouted in unison.

"Huh, what?"

"Bella is going to be okay tomorrow when she visits Jacob, right?"

"Hmm, yeah yeah. Bella's going to be fine."

"And she will still be friends with Jacob"

Alice broke apart from Jasper's grasp long enough to reply: "Yes, still friends; Bella and Jacob."

Everyone chuckled at Alice and Jasper and left the room to do their own thing.

Edward and I went back to our house that Esme made us, to put Renesmee in her own bed. She has been growing so fast lately that she now looks about the age of a 5-year-old human.

That night when Edward and I climbed into bed, we ended up talking. We talked about useless stuff like what we should paint on the walls of Renesmee's room and such. It was only about a quarter after six in the morning when we heard a loud thud and Renesmee screaming.

Edward and I went to see what happened. We were only in the hallway when Renesmee started to laugh. A few seconds after Renesmee was laughing Edward started to laugh as well.

"Come on Bella she is fine, let's go back to bed."

"No Edward, I have to see what happened."

"Trust me Bella, she is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Well... I think we should still go check on her."

"Bella, I know what's going on, you hear how someone is trying to get her to be quiet already?"

"Yeah... It sounds like Emmett."

"Yes, It is. They are doing something for us."

"Okay... As long as it isn't a surprise party. You know how I hate surprises."

"It's not I promise."

"Okay then."

"Oh and we have to be doing something like reading or talking when we go back to bed."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Edward and I went back to bed and I started reading my book. I was curious what could possibly be going on. What was Emmett doing in our house? Why was Renesmee up so early? What was going on that I didn't know about? It wasn't anyone's birthday, it wasn't Easter or Christmas. What on earth was going on? I lost track where I was in my book from being so in thought of what could be going on. I turned and looked at Edward. He set down his book and looked at me. He started giggling and proceeded to ask me;

"Are you ready?"

At that moment I heard Renesmee whispering on the count of three. One, two, three! On three our bedroom door flew open with a loud bang against the wall. Renesmee and all of the Cullens flooded the room along with Charlie and Renee. While shouting;

"Happy Anniversary!"

Oh shit. I fell in complete panic mode. I forgot about our anniversary. How could I forget, it was the most amazing night of my life. I was finally Mrs. Edward Cullen. I thought quickly about what Edward could've gotten me. I hoped he forgot too, something that was highly unlikely. He then whispered in my ear that we will have our own little celebration tonight. The second he said those words I felt the rush of panic disappear. I decided that while I was heading down to La Push I might as well take a quick drive to Seattle and pick him up some music from his favourite music store. He already had most of the classics, so I decided on getting him some golden records of his favourites.

Edward and I ate our breakfast Renesmee was carrying while everyone took pictures and Alice was freaking out over how little clothes Renesmee had. I swear that Renesmee had more than enough clothes her closet was almost the same size of mine and Edwards and her clothes filled it up. I had a feeling Alice would be the over giving aunt.

While Edward and I got dressed Renesmee was gathering up some toys to take to Charlie's for the day. She loves to go see him whenever she hears that I'm going to La Push. Now that Renee was down she was even more excited to finally see her again. With mom living in Phoenix, Renesmee doesn't get to see her a lot, but we try to get up there every month.

"Okay Renesmee, are you ready?" I called out to her.

"Yes mommy!" she replied in the sweetest voice I ever heard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next chapter written asap. Then published.**

**Robin xo **


	2. Chapter 2 Good Memories, Bad Memories

Chapter 2

"Good morning Bells!" Charlie greeted me.

"Good morning" I replied. "Hello mom, when did you get in?" I asked.

"Oh what time was it. I would say around diner time yesterday. Sorry I never came by to see you, I was busy unpacking my things into your old room." I guess my mom was staying in my old room, I guess that made sense considering the house Charlie has had since I was born consisted of two bedroom and one bath.

"Oh that's alright mom, I understand." I was actually relieved that she was busy. Imagine my mom walking into the Cullen's house all happy when I was flipping out at Jacob then Alice had her vision. Oh wow that would've been very hard to try to explain, just think me saying; 'Oh yeah mom, I forgot to tell you, I'm married to a vampire, he also has a sister who can see into the future and we just found out there is a coven of vampires trying to kill your granddaughter.' That would've gone over well.

"Bells, you want some breakfast?" Charlie asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Umm, a muffin would be great, thanks." I replied. Charlie showed me the tray of muffins. All I could see was a big blur of what seemed to resemble five muffins on a clear plastic tray. Wearing the contacts around humans doesn't really work for me. Edward had said that newborns have to wear them whenever they are close to humans in case the humans notice their red eyes. All the Cullens said that its only one year until my eyes turn a golden color like theirs, I guess I'm going to have to say good-bye to my contacts soon!

I bit into the muffin. I remember Edward telling my something about vampires eating human food would be like humans only eating tofu or something like that. He was right, I couldn't even figure out what flavor the muffin was. I faked that I liked it and said 'Mmm its really good' to Charlie.

I said my good-byes to Renesmee, Renee and Charlie saying that I would be back in a little while to pick her up. The second I got outside and started driving, I pulled over threw up my muffin. I rinsed my mouth with some water from an old water bottle I had in my car from Renesmee and proceeded to spit out that water too.

I drove to Jacob's, curious as to what Edward might have gotten me for our anniversary. I thought it over many times hoping he didn't get me anything too expensive. God, who am I kidding, Edward not getting me something expensive? We were talking about the guy who bought me two cars a before and after, the guy who gave me the heirloom engagement ring previously owned by his mom.

I thought over what I would say to Jacob. 'Hey, sorry about what I said yesterday, but you see the thing is, I need you and your wolf friends to come and help us kill the 'Royal' vampire coven.' No, that won't work, maybe something nicer. Oh well, I guess it will just have to be a on the spot kind of thing.

I was about five minutes away from Jacob's. I decided to take out those dreadful contacts. I was just pulling up to the Blacks' house when I saw Jacob running off into the forest. I quickly pulled into Billy's driveway got out and ran after Jacob. After a few seconds I was right next to him.

"What did you come here to yell at me some more?"

"No, I came here to apologize. I'm very sorry that I yelled at you. I took out all my anger on you, and that was wrong of me. I'm sorry Jacob, can you please accept my apology?"

"Yeah Bella, its fine, I do that a lot too."

"Well then why did you run away when you seen my car?" 

"Because I wanted to make sure that you truthfully came here to apologize, not just came to say sorry because it's the right thing to do."

"Well, how would you know?"

"Because you see Bella, if you really wanted to come here to meaningfully apologize, then you would've followed me, but if you just came here to say that you are sorry, then you would've just told Billy to get me to call you."

"Well I suppose that's one way of figuring it out."

"Yup, it is. So do you want to hang out? Maybe go cliff diving?"

"Well Jacob that sounds great, but actually, I came here to ask you something too."

"Okay what is it?"

"You know how we were contemplating whether or not to fight the Volturi. Well Carlisle said that it would be useless to stay here and not do anything about it. So we decided to fight them."

"WHAT? Bella how could you? Just yesterday you were saying that Nessie was in danger. Well by fighting you are putting her in more danger, possible death!"

" Well yes, if just vampires were to fight the Volturi everyone would die. But Carlisle said that if we had the pack on our side, then we would still have a chance."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So that's what you wanted to ask? You wanted to ask if we would help fight vampires? Really Bella, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I knew you wouldn't do it. I never should've came. I'm not surprised that you don't want to risk your life and the . . ." Jacob cut me off.

"Bella you have got to be kidding me! Of course we would help you guys, remember the good bonding time we all had the last time." Jacob snickered.

"Oh yes, that was great bonding time." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously Bella, we would definitely help you. Here lets just go see Sam just to clear everything up for him."

"Hey Jacob, Bella, what's up?" Sam greeted us.

"Hey Sam, umm Jacob has something to tell you." I replied.

"Gee, thanks for that Bella." Jacob laughed.

"What's wrong Jacob? Is it about that fight you and Bella had yesterday?"

"No. Well sort of. You see, yesterday Bella and I were fighting because this group of vampires are coming to try to kill Nessie."

"Again?"

"Yes. Except this time its because of me imprinting on her." Jacob explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so they kinda need help trying to fight those guys and I offered our assistance."

"Well that's great, we haven't had a good vampire meal in a while now." Sam joked while bearing his teeth.

"So, its alright with you?" I asked Sam.

"Yes, that's perfect. When will they becoming, and who else will be fighting?"

"Not sure, and hopefully all the other covens of vampires." I replied.

"Okay, well just tell Jacob and he can come and tell me."

"Okay thanks Sam you guys will be helping out a lot." I thanked Sam and Jacob for helping me figure out his part. Now off to the music store in Seattle for Edward's anniversary gift.

Hmmm… he has Debussy, but does he have the golden record…Hmmm come to think of it I don't think he even has a record player. I'll get him this record player and a few golden records.

"Hello Miss, did you find everything you were looking for today?" the store clerk asked.

"Hello, yes I did thanks." I stayed looking down at whatever I could so the store clerk wouldn't see my eyes.

"Okay, your total comes to $369.74"

"Cash please." I opened up my wallet and gave the man $369.74 out of the $1000 I took out for today. I asked the man if I could hold it here for a little bit while I called Jacob to bring his truck to take back to the Cullens'.

"What's the event?" Jacob asked while we loaded the record player into the back of his truck.

"Our anniversary." I replied.

Jacob never said anything until we go back to my house.

"Umm, Jake, can you distract Edward while I put this in the house?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know, just don't think of it, or say it."

"Fine." He agreed.

I ran into the house holding the box in my arms hid it in the very back of my closet and ran back out.

"Thanks Jake."

"Sure Bella. See you later." He answered.

I wonder what got him so grumpy. Since I said that it was our anniversary he has been grumpy. I know that he was against me becoming a vampire so he was against our wedding, but he should've gotten over it by now.

"Edward, I'm going to pick Renesmee up from Charlie's. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight at our own little celebration." He winked.

I giggled then drove off to get Renesmee. When I arrived at Charlie's, there was a note on the door saying;

Hey Bells,

Your mom and I went to the hospital with Renesmee. She got a weird rash. Don't worry everything will be fine; after all we do have the best doctor around as my daughter's father-in-law.

Meet you there Bells.

Charlie

I ran into my car and sped off to the hospital. While driving I quickly called Edward to meet us there.

When I got into the hospital I saw Charlie and Renee sitting in the waiting area without Renesmee. I panicked, walked torwards them at a human pace and asked them where she was. They said for me to calm down and that she is in the ER with Carlisle. This was so not a rash. This was bad.


	3. Chapter 3 Visits

Chapter 3

"Carlisle! What the hell happened?" I stormed in yelling.

"Okay Bella please calm down, it is not as bad as it looks. Nessie simply broke her arm."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I guess they went to the park and she wanted to play on the swings . . . the 'big kid swing' and i guess she fell backwards and broke her arm."

"Oh, I guess she got her clumsiness from me. Well if its only a broken arm why can't you just put a cast on it?"

"Well Bella, you know how she grows really fast kind of like Jacob, but slower. Well im afraid that if i don't place it in the right spot soon then it might heal incorrectly. "

"Please don't tell me that you have to re-break it like you had to do to Jake."

"Well that is the only option right now, unless we . . ."

"We what? What are you thinking?"

"Well we could let it heal incorrectly, but then she wouldn't be able to bend it because it broken right at her shoulder and then again at her elbow."

What ? How is it possible to break your arm in two spots from falling off a swing?"

"I guess it's just how she landed."

"Which arm is it anyways?"

"Her right arm."

"Okay, well I guess we should put a cast on it because if it broke and its still not healed, then it must not grow fast enough for it to heal incorrectly in a cast."

"Okay Bella. I will put the cast on once she is done eating her popsicle, but if it heals incorrectly you will have to bring her back in."

"Sounds good, can I go in and see her?"

"Sure she's in here." Carlisle replied while he motioned for me to go in the room across the hall.

I took a quick glance at the room number, it was number seventeen. The same room number I was in when James broke my leg. Of course it was not the same room, my room was back home in Phoenix, this was the one and only hospital in Forks.

As I walked into the room a whole flurry of different scents rushed into my nose. There was mainly the smell of a grape popsicle, but there was also a faint smell of blood. I guess I should be used to that considering I have a half human daughter, but the smell over took me and as fast as I got a whiff or it I found it.

There it was in the corner of the room a bucket of trash, it had old bloody rags in it. A sudden burning sensation quickly filled my throat. All I could think about was the blood and how much I wanted it. I thought of Renesmee, within a second I was over standing next to her bedside looking for the wound that gave all the bloody rags. I looked at her arms, then to her head, there on the left side of her head was a little cut where Carlisle must've stitched up. One second I had made the decision to lick off the excess blood while the next second I was thrown to the ground by Alice.

I looked over her right shoulder to see Carlisle looking over Renesmee. What had I just done?

"Bella, how could you be so stupid?"

Alice was right how could I be stupid enough to even think of licking the excess blood off of her? I mean just the other day I was yelling at Jacob for imprinting on her, then the next I'm trying to lick blood off my own daughter.

"I ... I ... I don't know what came over me. "

"Well I know what it was, it was a pure moment of stupidity. You smelt the blood and a frenzy began." Alice said angrily.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't even know what you were thinking trying to go into a hospital! Bella, you just changed, you have to think about things like this now."

"I know, I was just so scared, Charlie and Renee never left any details on the door. All they said was that they are going to the hospital and for me not to worry. I mean how can I not worry when they say that!"

"Easily! All you had to do was trust them that there was nothing to worry about! It's not as hard as it looks you know." Alice said jokingly.

"Well, It looks like she did nothing to Renesmee. I think she will be fine, all she knows is that her mom was acting really weird for a little while." Carlisle explained.

Alice backed off of me.

"Your damn lucky that I was here to see if she was okay after her little fall. My vision has been a little foggy lately and I never got a chance to see if she was OK."

"Well, uh thanks, I guess." I was a little confused on what to say, so I just said thanks and went on with my day.

Later that day I took Renesmee back home. Edward was freaking out like I did. I wasn't surprised, I mean he is her father, and it's not like we can have another baby. Alice, Rose, and Esme have wanted to have a baby for eons but concluded that it is impossible for a vampire to reproduce their own baby. The only possible way we could have another baby, would be if we were to change a human baby, Carlisle doesn't want us to do that because you are killing a human for your own personal needs. Which he doesn't think is fair.

I told Edward about what happened in the hospital, while I cringed for him to yell at me, or at the least ignore me and only talk to me once he is calmed down. To my surprise, he just said, it happens. IT HAPPENS! What the hell? I was flipping out at Jacob, for putting her in danger. I almost kill her and all he has to say is "It happens." I demanded to know why he wasn't furious with me, why he was just calm and comforted me. All he said was "Well, you just have to be more careful." I couldn't believe it, he actually told me to be careful.

I made Renesmee supper, bathed her and tucked her in her bed. When Edward and I finally got time to ourselves I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Well I am assuming something is wrong because of the way you acted. I thought you would've freaked out and got angry at me. I thought you would've been angry then calmed down and forgave me then told me that everything is okay, and that accidents happen."

"Oh. Well I guess I just skipped a few steps, is that okay? "

"Please don't talk to me like that Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't talk to me with that tone of voice."

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Okay, Well I'm going to go read. I'll see you later."

"Not that Wuthering Heights again."

"It just so happens to be my favourite book."

"Yeah your favourite book that you have just about memorised.

Well that was true I do know everything each character says. I read it a lot is all. I guess I should really try to pick up a new book though. Otherwise Wuthering Heights is going to be two separate parts.

I walked into our bedroom to find myself a huge surprise. There sitting on the bed was a huge gift addressed to me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been really busy lately. I'll try to get up a few more chapters before the holidays.**

**Robin**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I read the card, at vampire speed of course. I didn't understand. I then proceeded to read it at human speed. I was stumped. It read;

Merry Christmas !

I hope you enjoy your surprise!

Love, Alice xoxo

I wondered what surprise. As I thought to myself about it I came to the conclusion that there was no surprise, It was probably just a joke that Emmett was playing on me and got Alice suckered into doing. I continued to open the huge gift. As I tore off the final piece of wrapping paper, Alice popped out of the box and just about gave me a heart attack, that is, if a vampire could get one.

"Bella ! Bella ! Guess what!" Alice screamed excitedly.

"What?" I asked not really in the mood for all her fun and games.

"Oh come on, Nessie is going to be alright, I already saw that."

I decided to play along.

"Don't you decide to play along with me, God Bella, why do you have to be so stubborn, I have great news and you are getting me out of my good mood. You won't like me in a bad mood." The '_you won't like me in a bad mood.'_ Part of her sentence scared me a little.

"I am sorry Alice, but Edward and I just had somewhat of a heated conversation." I replied getting annoyed.

"Oh, I guess it's not the best time to tell you then."

"To tell me what?" I questioned my curiosity getting the better of me.

"To show you this!"

I looked down in her hand she held a tiny little envelope addressed to me. I opened it and read it quickly it was an invitation to Angela and Ben's wedding.

"What! They are getting married! I can't believe this!" I yelled, I started to remind myself of Alice now.

"I know they are adorable together aren't they?"

"Just the cutest! Umm... Alice.. What am I going to do. They are going to be asking how things are, and wondering why my eyes are golden and what not."

"Well Bella, for the eyes part you can just say that it's the fluorescent in the lights." Alice winked at me. I almost broke down into tears, that was exactly what Edward said when I asked him about his eyes. All the memories came flooding back as I remembered Edward and I in high school together. It seemed like it was so long ago, but it truly wasn't."And for the other part, just say that you and Edward adopted a little girl, I am sure you can do it, it's not too difficult. Oh and do not worry about the present, we are going to go shopping right after boxing day to get all the sales, I am sure we can find something." Alice continued.

"Umm.. Alice, how early are you planning on leaving the house?"

"Oh the usual Bella, not too early, only around 4;00 am. That way we can be there at 5;00 am when most of the stores open. Oh Bella I'm so excited!"

"Oh fun."

Great. If I were human I would be completely against it, but because I am a vampire now and don't need sleep I don't mind it that much.

There was only about 120 days left until Christmas. I was dreading the day.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Sweetheart."

"So, I am uh sorry, for blowing up at you earlier, I was just really-" Edward cut me off.

"-upset? I know. I also would like to apologize for saying a snide comment. I honestly didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't I guess I just took it the wrong way. Anyways I actually have a question."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well Renesmee is smart enough to go through school and we are going to be starting school soon-well university- but what are we going to do with Remesmee are we going to put her through school? Or..."

"Yes, I was contemplating our decisions about that the other day."

"What did you come up with?"

"Well while we are in university I think she should stay here and maybe Carlisle and Esme can home school her."

"Yes, I think that would be our best decision, but we must come down and visit them every month."

"How about every other weekend?"

"Sounds great."


End file.
